Career Development
by wilmot
Summary: Carla calls Maddie in for a chat...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

A/N I think this will be a two-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story by leaving a review.

Maddie knocked on Carla's door. Carla had asked Maddie to come and see her once Maddie and Kirk were back from the delivery run to Atkinson's, McMillan's, Kirkbride's and Adamson's (which they would do in that order!). With Maddie choosing the route instead of Kirk they'd be back in two hours instead of four. Carla thought about that. Maddie had been a find. One she'd nearly let slip. Lesson there!

"Come in!"

Maddie opened the door nervously. She had been praised last time she saw Carla but lightening didn't strike twice in the same place.

She stood in front of Carla's desk.

"Mrs Bar.. sorry! Mrs Connor! You wanted to see me."

Carla's eyes didn't move from the papers on her desk.

"Yeah, I did want a chat. Take a seat."

This made Maddie more nervous. In her experience people only told her to sit if she was in really serious trouble or they had really bad news to deliver.

Carla finished her reading, looked up and smiled. Maddie tried to smile back but found she couldn't.

"Right, Maddie. Since you've been here you've succeeded in making Kirk look bad! All this efficiency! Do you know the petrol bill for the van is down 60% this month?"

"I.. I wasn't trying to make him look bad, just trying to do my job." Maddie's eyes went to the floor.

"Well you've done it very well! So I thought I'd see what else you can do."

"I'd rather not make Sally look bad in sewing!" Maddie was beginning to relax a little.

"Hahaha! No that isn't what I had in mind, although I don't think you'd find it difficult. How do you fancy ending up working in here with me?"

If a feather had bumped into Maddie at that moment she'd have fallen off her chair.

"Wh...What? Me? In an office? Look, school and me hardly saw each other!"

"But you can use a computer?"

"Yes!"

"You can add up, subtract, multiply, divide."

"Yeasish with a calculator."

"Can you use a word processor? Or a spreadsheet?"

"Word processor? Spreadsheet? Don't know, I'll ask Sophie to show me!"

"Aye she's a bright girl that Sophie, should be at University really not serving in a shop! Well OK then, see how you do and we'll see where we go from there. Goodnight."

"One thing though, you do know it'll get right up Sally's..."

"Yeah, she'll blow for a bit, mutter for a bit and then knuckle down. That's what she does. Goodnight!"

"Thanks, goodnight!"

With that Maddie left the office wondering when she'd wake up from this dream to find herself in another shop doorway under cardboard. Or had she died and Heaven was real? No, with all the bad things she had had to do to survive Heaven is not a likely destination...

As she left the factory she glanced right. KEVIN! Oh no! She'd be letting him down! She'd hate to do that! Not after he'd shown such faith in her.

_Ten minutes earlier_

At home Kevin and Sophie are having a chat in no.13. Jack is upstairs asleep.

"Maddie's late tonight."

"Yeah Carla wanted to see her."

"Ohh?"

"Yeah, don't know what it's about though."

"She's come on she has. Still a bit gobby though."

"But loyal!"

"Oh yeah she's that all right. Gift of the gab too, Luke was telling me what she did with Templeman, aka narky Weatherfield..."

Sophie chuckled at the memory "Yeah that was funny! Well it is now anyway."

"He came in today yer know, wanted to know where the "efficient woman" was!"

This made Sophie laugh out loud. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was her day off! He said 'Oh left has she? Saw she was wasted on a place like this.'... "

"Who's wasted on a place like what?" Neither of them had heard Maddie come in.

"Oh nothing! I was just telling Sophie narky Weatherfield came in today." explained Kevin

Maddie stiffened and sat down.

"Maddie, there's no need to look so worried! You're doing a good job." said Kevin

"Look please don't tell Sally..." Maddie started then stopped.

"Maddie! Don't tell Sally? Why wouldn't you want Sally to know your doing a good job?" Kevin was puzzled, so was Sophie.

"No not that! Look Carla called me in before. She wants me to work with her in the office full time..." Maddie was crushed by a hug from Sophie. "... I know I'd be letting you down! Hate doing that after all the faith you showed in me!"

"No, don't worry about that, I'm made up for you, I really am." Kevin was beaming at Maddie.

"Also I've got to get Soph to teach me to use a word processor and a spreadsheet first. So yer know. Might not happen. You might be stuck with me." Maddie said.

"Of course I'll show you! You'll pick it up in no time!" said Sophie. Kissing Maddie's face furiously as she did so.

"But not a word to Sally. That must come from Carla!"

"Yeah, course! If Sally catches you teaching Maddie, Sophie, tell her I asked you to as I need help in the office!"

"And I am really sorry..." Maddie was really conflicted about this.

"Don't be! I'm impressed! Carla's hard to please! And if it doesn't work out you can always come back!" said Kevin with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N So it seems I've landed myself with a story with slightly more than two chapters worth of material! There will be a third – in which Sally's head just might leave a mess all over number 13 after exploding! Oh and Maddie might do some stealing!_

Over the next few weeks Sophie and Maddie got into a routine in the evening. After they finished their meal they would go up to their room and Sophie would open her laptop and they would start that night's lesson. Carla had asked that they prioritise basic layout tools and mail merge for word processing, and just the basics of spreadsheets. Maddie found it quite easy really. Sophie had thrown in a little course on percentages too.

After four weeks Maddie knocked on Carla's door.

"Yes Maddie, what can I do you for?"

"I think I have got the hang of word processors and spreadsheets. At least the basics."

"Good! We'll make the announcement tomorrow morning."

Carla, of course, had been in Dev's more than usual in order to check on progress with Sophie!

"OK. I told Kevin at the start of this. He's been great, even provided a cover story in case Sally found out that Sophie was teaching me!"

"Aye well, I expect the promise that his garage will get the van maintenance contract helped, ay?"

"Yeah probably!" There was a chuckle in Maddie's voice.

"Aye, well! I don't pay you to chat..."

"Gone."

Maddie left the office and returned to packing. She would do her last shift at the garage that afternoon, Kevin had a small leaving do planned for the weekend.

_Next Morning._

Maddie arrived at the factory feeling nervous. She was sure Sally was not going to like Carla's announcement. Probably some of the others weren't going to like it either!

Maddie knocked on Carla's door.

"Come in!"

Maddie entered.

"Morning Maddie!"

"Morning Mrs Connor!"

"Right, Maddie now you're working in here it's Carla..."

"Right Carla!"

After the others had come in Carla and Maddie went to packing to speak to Kirk.

"Kirk, I'm telling you first because you're most directly affected. Maddie is joining me in the office from this morning." said Carla.

"Oh, all right then Mrs Connor." said Kirk.

"But she will continue to plan your delivery routes. I can't afford to pay nearly double what I need to for petrol now can I?" said Carla.

"OK Mrs Connor!" replied Kirk.

"Right, good, that's sorted then!" said Carla.

With that Carla lead Maddie to the factory floor.

"Right! Listen up girls; and Sean!" Carla had raised her voice slightly to make sure everyone heard over the sound of sewing. When she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued: "Right as you know I've been on my own in the office dealing with customers and running the factory, and since Hayley's sad departure I've also had to supervise you lot an' all!"

"Yes Mrs Connor!" Sally was smiling and looking expectant.

"Right well I decided I need someone to help in the office and Maddie, Miss Heath, has agreed to join me full time. In addition she'll continue to plan the delivery routes." You could hear a pin drop as Carla spoke. Sean and Sinead were the first to congratulate Maddie, followed by Julie, then Fiz and Issy. For different reasons Beth and Sally were downright displeased.

Beth would be having words with Kirk about accepting supervision from a seventeen year old.

Sally followed Carla and Maddie into the office.

"Yes Sally, what can I do you for?" Carla asked.

"Well are you sure about the announcement you've just made Mrs Connor? It wasn't so long ago she was living on the streets lying and stealing her way through the day Mrs Connor!" said Sally.

"'She' is here you know." Maddie sounded exasperated.

"Yes, I am sure! Thank you very much! She's efficient, a hard worker, and good at keeping costs down. Now if there is nothing more Miss Heath and I have work to do making sure you lot have work to do!" there was an edge to Carla's voice that said "Do you want your job?"

At the mention of "Miss Heath" Sally visibly stiffened but she left the office anyway.

"Don't worry, she'll knuckle down 'cos let's face it: who else'd employ 'er." said Carla after Sally had left. She then continued "Right see that pile of invoices? There's a spreadsheet somewhere on the computer that Michelle set up, see if you can make sense of it and get those invoices put in, then file 'em, the filing cabinet is over there."

"OK" Maddie sat down and turned on the computer. "Is there a password I need to know?"

"Eh?"

"For the computer. Sophie tells me that normally there's a password to stop unauthorised people getting in to the files." explained Maddie.

"OK do you know how to set one up?"

"I'll text Sophie."

"Aye, you do that!"

By lunchtime the computers were secure, and three months worth of invoices were on the spreadsheet Maddie had found and the paper copies were filed.

Maddie went to meet Sophie for lunch at Roy's whilst the factory girls (and Sean) plus Kirk headed for the Rovers.

Sally stayed back and knocked on Carla's door.

"Yes Sally? If this is about Miss Heath you can save your breath, what she's done this morning..."

"Oh, messed up already has she?"

"...has confirmed my decision. She's enhanced our data security, and got through three months of the invoice backlog. Hard working girl, you must be very pleased that Sophie is with her."

Sally, who looked like she was trying to disguise the fact that she'd just bitten on a lemon segment expecting it to taste sweet, stammered "Yes I am very pleased." in a voice that was more than a little strained.

She left for the pub to meet Tim.

"Oh, something wrong then..." Tim now recognised that look.

"Carla has gone mad and appointed Maddie as her PA." said Sally trying to keep her voice down. She didn't want anyone telling Carla she was bad mouthing her!

Beth had no such compunction.

"Kirky, you've been in packing for years, and Carla puts a seventeen year old over you! It's not right."

"You've got to admit she's good though!" chirped in Fizz.

"Not about that though is it?" said Beth.

"Yeah well she gets me time for a chip barm. So I don't mind." said Kirk with a big grin on his face.

"Still don't seem right!"

"Sounds like someone else is not happy either." said Tim to Sally.

"What's going on?" said Kevin.

"Carla's appointed..."

"... Madie. Yes I knew she was going to do that, good isn't it?"

"You mean you knew and you didn't tell me?" Sally's voice was barely above a whisper but still had an edge.

Kevin leaned against the bar, clearly relaxed. "Yeah I've known for a couple of weeks, I had to have notice that she was leaving. She's going to be good, 'specially for Sophie."

"KEVIN! She stole your bag with your camera and ipod in it and tried to sell it to Tracy Barlow in case you've forgotten!"

"Yeah, she was so used to things going wrong that she thought making them go wrong was the only bit of control she had!"

"KEVIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N Last time I forgot to thank people for the reviews! That was remiss of me especially as I very much appreciated them, so, belatedly, thank you! Also this is expanding into at least four chapters!_

Back at the factory that afternoon Maddie got on with the rest of the invoice backlog and planned a route for Kirk.

Later on she was at home with Sophie, Kevin was out for the evening, when Sally burst in.

"Who do you think you are? Worming your way into my family and now undermining me at work?" Sally yelled.

There was a sound from upstairs.

"Thanks mum, you've woken Jack up now!" said an exasperated Sophie as she went upstairs to see to him.

"Well Carla assured me that I wasn't undermining you or anyone else at work, and if you remember when we went to see her so I could apologise for stealing her car she said, and I quote: 'We've got nothing going Sally'..." Maddie had decided that this might be a good time to stand up to Sally's bullying.

"I was her PA before you came along young lady..."

"That would explain the six month backlog of invoices I've spent my day dealing with then..."

"What six month backlog? Carla never said anything to me..."

"Well that's odd because she told me that she'd mentioned to you at lunchtime that I'd done half of it!"

"What I meant was she never asked me to do anything about it..."

"And I wonder why that is, mum!" Sophie had come back downstairs and had been listening to the conversation. "Why can't you just be happy for Maddie for how well she's used the opportunity you helped to give her?"

Sally's face looked like she'd bitten on that lemon again but quickly changed to that self-satisfied grin she has on these kind of occasions.

"Yes, well, I suppose I did have a hand in it! And Carla does seem very pleased with you!" She looked positively smug by the end of the sentence.

"Now mum, did you want anything else 'cos me and Maddie are very tired and we were going for a lie down!"

"Sophie, I'm not six either!" A smile was playing at the corners of Sally's mouth as she left.

"Your mum has a lot in common with that 'nine bob banjo' Tim's so fond of!"

"You mean you've just got to know how to play her!?" Sophie's voice had a chuckle in it.

"Yep! Now what's for tea? I'm starving!"

"Well... I thought we'd make something together for when my dad get's back.."

"Ugh, what time'll that be?"

"Well I just texted him, he'll be an hour!"

"OK then, what's in the fridge!"

They made a tea of pasta with sausage and tomato sauce.

"Tasty this, never thought of cooking ordinary sausages, cutting 'em up and putting them in a pasta sauce." said Kevin.

"Blame foster carer number three, Judy, she was obsessed with 'Ready, Steady, Cook!'" said Maddie.

"You got her address? I'll write her a thank you note!" laughed Kevin.

After tea Maddie asked to borrow Sophie's laptop.

"When I get paid again I'm going to start saving for one of my own, honest!" She had said.

Maddie wanted to see if she could improve the choice of route for the van. She found, to her astonishment, that there was a whole body of literature by people with 'Prof' and 'Dr' in front of there names on the subject.

"Seems like a funny thing for a doctor to be worrying about." she said out loud.

"What is?" said Kevin.

"The shortest route for a travelling salesman to take between appointments." said Maddie.

"Yeah does seem odd that!" said Kevin.

"Give it here, I don't think that's what it means!" said Sophie.

Maddie handed her the laptop. Sophie studied the screen for a bit.

"Yeah, well you see these aren't the kind of doctors you visit for a broken leg!" said Sophie.

"Eh?" said both Kevin and Maddie.

"What other kind are there?" Maddie continued.

"The kind that study things really hard. Like, I don't know, working out the number of moons going round a planet which is 30 light years away!" said Sophie.

"Who wants to know that?" said Maddie.

"Well some people do obviously..." said Sophie.

"Do you remember when you was little those were the kind of questions you'd ask? I never knew how to answer you though..." said Kevin.

"Yeah I was a bit like that wasn't I!" said Sophie with a chuckle.

"OK so there are people who ask really stupid questions who get called 'doctor'!?" said Maddie.

"Not that stupid, we wouldn't have computers or telly or radio without them." said Sophie.

"OK so not all the questions these 'doctors' ask are stupid..." said Maddie.

"Yeah like the one you asked!" said Sophie with a laugh.

"She's got you there!" said Kevin who then continued "Oh I almost forgot your social worker came round t' the garage before."

"Oh no! What did she want?" said Maddie.

"No need to panic. She just wanted to know how you were doing. I told her how you were PA to the boss of the factory and how the workers had to call you 'Miss Heath'! Funny how she didn't believe me at first..." said Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N Firstly thanks for the follow and favourite! Much appreciated! We don't know much about Fran, Maddie's mum, apart from the fact that both Maddie and Ben have been in care most of their lives. It has been implied that Fran has mental health issues so I've built an alcohol abuse problem on top_

_February 2015._

"Night Maddie. Doing anything for your birthday?" Carla asked at the end of a long day.

"Yeah, Sally's taking me and Sophie to the Rovers."

"Oh, not the bistro?"

"Yeah Sally wanted to go there but the Rovers is more me somehow. Why don't you come?"

"Yeah I might. Have to see how I get on here first." Carla looked at her in tray.

"OK, anything I can do?"

"Nah, it's your 18th birthday! First legal drink in a pub. Go and enjoy yourself! Give my love to Sophie. Take tomorrow off, I want you to come away with me at t' weekend."

"Oooohhhh a dirty weekend, you do know I'm spoken for, right!"

"Hahaha, not that kind of weekend: trade convention in Leeds, we leave Friday night, back Sunday evening. Pack something smart."

"OK, see you Thursday if not before."

"See ya."

Maddie left for no. 13. Sophie had prepared a meal for them, Kevin and Jack had gone to tea with Sally and Tim to give them some time to themselves. There were cards on the table from Kevin, Jack, Sally and Tim, together with a present and card from Sophie.

Sophie put a shepherd's pie on the table. Except it was a variation on the theme: it had sliced potatoes on top instead of mash!

"I thought you only made shepherd's pie if you could peal the cellophane off!" Maddie had a cheeky grin on her face as she said this.

"I had to keep some mystery!"

Maddie just laughed! "Mystery? Pretending to be an incompetent and lazy cook, mystery?"

Sophie laughed.

Maddie and Sophie ate their meal in silence.

Afterwards Maddie opened the cards, they included one from Ben and one from her mum, Sophie's present was a silver bracelet, "To replace the bit of tack I got you before."

Maddie, of course, would wear both permanently!

"Now it is my job is to get you to the Rovers!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

They both put on anoraks and left for the pub.

When they got there they were greeted with a cheer from Kevin, Sally, Tim, Sinead, Julie, Sean, Steff, Luke, Tyrone, and Fizz.

"What can I get you girls, this one's on the house." said Liz.

"Pint of best. Thanks." said Maddie.

"Yeah, um. Same please." said Sophie.

"Right, coming up" Liz started pulling the first pint.

"What? Surely you want an orange juice, or maybe a white wine Sophie? I knew we should've gone to the Bistro!" Sally kept her voice low.

"Mum, it's Maddie's birthday not yours so she gets the choice! As for wine, it's got more alcohol in it than beer and I am sure you don't want me getting drunk, remember what happened last time? And no I can't have an orange juice, it is Maddie's birthday and we both happen to have tomorrow off!" Sophie didn't mention that they'd both be working at the weekend.

"Oh, Sophie. Do you really want to drink beer like Fiz does?" Sally was ever aware of the supposed social effect on her of her family's behaviour.

"Stop being a snob mum!" was Sophie's final word on the matter.

Sophie and Maddie took their pints to a booth where they joined Fiz, Tyrone, Sinead and Chesney.

Sally slid over towards Tim.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." said Tim.

"I still think we'rd have been better going to the Bistro." said Sally.

Meanwhile Steph had appeared, bought a drink, and sat down with Sophie and Maddie.

"Sophie, you're turning into a proper lesbian, drinking pints! What next? Short hair and dungarees?" she teased.

"Oh, behave!" said Sophie with a smirk on her face.

And if looks could kill Fiz's face would have left Steph very dead.

Carla joined them, glass of red in hand, an hour later.

"There's a pint each behind the bar for when you've finished those. Happy birthday!" Carla raised her glass and the others followed suit. Then Maddie raised her own glass and thanked everyone.

They chatted on for another half hour when the door opened and in walked Maddie's mother Fran dressed quite scruffily.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Maddie sounded anxious.

"Now can't I see my daughter on her birthday?" Fran's voice was slurred.

"Mum! How many have you had?" Maddie guided Fran to a quiet corner.

"Who's that?" Fiz asked Sophie.

"Maddie's mum." said Sophie as she got up to follow Maddie.

Liz looked at Sophie from behind the bar.

Sophie explained who Fran was.

"I'd heard Maddie had had it rough but bloody hell! I'm surprised she's turned out as well as she has!" said Liz.

"Yeah well she had to grow up fast to look after Ben." Sophie replied.

"Ben? Is that the brother that now lives in Devon?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birrrthdayyyy to yeoou" was sung loudly, out of tune, and with words slurred.

"I'd better go and try to help Maddie." said Sophie.

"Yeah and no offence but do try to get her mother out of the pub."

Sophie was by Maddie's side in a minute quickly followed by Sally.

"Mum, look why don't I get you a taxi home?" Maddie said as Sophie arrived.

"Buuttt Iii waaannnttt toooo beeee wiiithhh myyy dauuuggghhhttteerrr on heeerrrr biiiirrrrfffffdddaaayyy." Fran was clearly very drunk.

"Well you're clearly in no fit state." said Sally

"Pitty we haven't got our own place. We could shove her on th' sofa. I'll have to go with her." said Maddie.

"Then I'll come too." said Sophie.

"No, you enjoy yourself I can deal with her." said Maddie.

"Yeah let Maddie handle her." said Sally.

"Maddie I'll worry if I don't come, I'm coming." said Sophie

"There never is any point arguing with you, so come on then." said Maddie

"I really don't think..." Sally stopped, seeing that she was wasting her breath.

"I'll just go and explain to the others." said Sophie.

"OK and then we'll walk to Streetcars, they're still open right?" said Maddie.

"Yeah." said Sophie.

Sophie then explained to the others that they were going to take Fran home. She also put her anorak on and got hold of Maddie's anorak too.

As they left she handed Maddie her anorak and then held on to Fran while Maddie put it on. When they got to Streetcars Sophie went inside whilst Maddie held Fran outside.

"Hi, Lloyd can Me and Maddie have a cab please."

"Where are you going? I'll take you." asked Steve.

"24, John Street."

"Rough part of town. You going to be OK?" said Lloyd.

"Yeah. It's where Maddie's mum lives. We're taking her home."

"Oh!" said Steve.

Sophie led him out.

"Oh and this is Maddie's mum." said Sophie.

"Not going to be sick is she?" said Steve.

"No! And if she is I'll valet the car for free for you tomorrow morning! Now can we get a move on." said Maddie.

"OK get in." Steve sounded resigned.

They got in so that Fran was in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N Thanks for the follows! Much appreciated! But please leave reviews as well!_

They arrived at Fran's place half an hour later. Sophie paid Steve.

"Do you want me to wait to take you back?" Steve asked.

"You go back Soph. I can handle it here." said Maddie.

"No! I'm staying! Steve, we won't be going back till the morning, if you see my dad can you let him know, I don't seem to have a signal." said Sophie.

"If you're sure..." said Steve as he drove away.

"You're mad! You know that right?" said Maddie.

"Come on let's get her inside." said Sophie.

Each supporting one arm they marched Fran to the door.

"HAAAPPPPPYYYY BOIIIRTHDAAAYYY TOOOO YOOOOUUUU!" Fran started singing again, tunelessly.

"Mum, you'll wake the neighbours!" said Maddie.

"My mum's really got to you, hasn't she? Since when do you worry about the neighbours?" Sophie was laughing.

"Hold on to her will you?"

Sophie took Fran's full weight while Maddie searched for her mum's keys. Maddie found the keys in one of her mum's pockets and opened the front door.

"There's one or two of these neighbours I don't want to see again, ever." whispered Maddie as they guided Fran towards the door to her room. Maddie put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"This is not going to be the most comfortable night Soph, you sure you don't want to call Steve back?" said Maddie.

"No I'm staying with you. And anyway I haven't got a signal on my phone."

"OK"

Maddie opened the door. Inside was chaos. Cans littered everywhere, there were cartons containing part eaten meals on the floor.

"I thought you weren't allowed to drink in hostels." said Sophie.

"This isn't a hostel."

"Oh? It looks like one."

"She got thrown out of the hostel years ago. This is an HMO."

"What is that?"

"A 'house of multiple occupancy' – a doss house basically."

While they were having this conversation Maddie had cleared a chair and Sophie had dumped Fran in it.

A horrible thought struck Sophie. "Has this place got mice?"

"No, the rats have eaten them!" Maddie smirked at the look of horror that flashed across Sophie's face. "Of course it's got mice!"

Fran had started to snore loudly.

"Right, that's the bed for us then!" said Maddie.

Sophie started to undress.

"Keep your clothes on, less chance of being bitten in the night!" said Maddie. Another look of horror on Sophie's face. "Look, go back Soph."

"Not unless you come with me." Sophie had a determined look on her face and Maddie saw there was no point in arguing further.

"OK one more thing and then we can go to sleep." Maddie put a pair of gloves on and started feeling all over the bed.

"Maddie, what are you doing?"

"Needle check, don't want either of us getting stuck in the night! She doesn't use, oooh there's one!" Maddie pulled used syringe from under the sheet and deposited it, point first, into a used beer can. "Some of her mates do."

Once she had finished Maddie got on to the bed. Sophie gingerly joined her. They slept on top of the covers Maddie had found some cardboard to put over them and plastic bags for their feet "Less chance..." "Yeah I know!".

They were both exhausted and fell asleep quite quickly.

Sophie was not sure if it was the shouting from elsewhere in the house or Fran's scream that woke her.

"Mum, you OK?" Asked Maddie who had already woken.

"How did I get here? What am I doing in this chair?" Fran was clearly close to panic.

"Me and Sophie brought you home in a taxi. We put you in the chair so I could clear the bed and by the time I'd finished you were asleep so we left you there."

Sophie looked at her phone, it was half past seven, she still didn't have a signal.

"Is there a caff where we could get something to eat?" she asked.

"Not like Roy's there isn't." said Maddie.

"Well obviously! Nowhere is like Roy's." said Sophie.

"Roy's?" said Fran.

"It's a caff near where me and Soph live, but not a greasy spoon like Jim's" explained Maddie.

"So where's Jim's?" said Sophie.

"No, we'll go back and get something at Roy's. Besides your dad will be worried. Bye mum." Maddie opened the door and quickly shut it again.

"What.." Maddie's hand went over Sophie's mouth.

"You remember those neighbours I don't want to see?" whispered Maddie.

Sophie nodded. Maddie's hand came away from her mouth.

Maddie listened at the door.

"OK I think he's gone, but when we go we go quick." said Maddie.

She opened the door and both girls left, closing the door behind them.

They didn't speak again until they were on the street.

"There's a cab office a couple of streets away." said Maddie.

"OK." said Sophie.

"We'll get a cab from there part way."

"Why not all the way home? I've got enough money."

"Remember those neighbours? I don't want our address getting back to them."

"Oh! OK."

They used a combination of a taxi, a tram and a bus to get home.

On the tram Sophie phoned Kevin to let him know they were coming home but would go to Roy's first.

Once they had sat down in Roy's and ordered breakfast they began to relax a bit.

"That would have been much easier if we had our own place you know." said Maddie.

"Yeah, but we'd have to pay things like rent, gas, lecky."

"Yes I do know, but Carla is paying me a decent wage now so maybe we should look into it."

"Not promising, but I could ask Dev about the flat above the shop."

"Yeah do. It'd be good to have our own place."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N Sorry this has taken so long, and thanks for the review._

_Friday_

Maddie packed for Leeds, she and Carla were leaving at 4pm.

"I asked Dev about the flat, he wants £100 a week but that is all inclusive." said Sophie.

"Hmmm, That sounds good but can we talk when I get back?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's just that it's nearly four, I've got to get a move on."

"Like I said, sure."

Maddie closed her suitcase, stood it on its wheels, and stood up herself.

She looked at Sophie.

"I am going to miss you so much this weekend.." Maddie's lips were crushed by Sophie's before she could finish the sentence.

"Good luck! Oh I'm going to miss you an' all"

Sophie released Maddie from what was in danger of becoming a heated embrace.

"Mustn't keep Carla waiting." with that Maddie turned and headed for the front door dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Byeie!"

A few seconds later Maddie was passing the garage on her way to Carla's car which was parked outside Underworld. As Carla wasn't there she headed into the factory towards the office.

She met Carla half way across the factory floor. Machine's were going full speed.

"Where are you two going?" Beth piped up.

"To try to keep you lot in work!" said Carla.

"What?"

"Trade convention, trying to get some more orders." said Maddie.

"Leeds isn't it?" said Sally.

"What goes on in Leeds stays in Leeds!" said Sean with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh behave!" said Julie.

"Haha. Sophie knows, she spent yesterday evening teaching me how to behave in a hotel. Oh and we have separate rooms booked." said Maddie.

"And I don't fancy her, no offence Maddie, I think you're great. I'm just not..." Carla got lost in her sentence so decided to stop.

"Yeah and I'm committed to Sophie!" said Maddie.

An involuntary smile crept onto Sally's face.

"Shall we get going, we don't want to miss dinner." said Carla.

"You've already missed it, that's at midday." said a confused Fiz.

"When you're in a hotel dinner is at tea-time." said Beth.

"Oh!"

Maddie and Carla walked out dragging their cases behind them.

They put their cases in the boot and got in the front of the car.

"Your first legal ride in my car!" said Carla as she started the engine.

"Yeah, sorry about that again."

"Don't be. If you hadn't I'd never have found out what a talent was under my nose. And any road yer

did it for Simon..."

When they arrived at the hotel near Leeds railway station they booked in and were shown to their rooms.

Before she unpacked Maddie got her phone out and rang Sophie.

"Hiya what's the hotel like?"

"This room is huge, its got a monster telly and video game consoles in the living room, and a bedroom with its own shower, bath and loo. If you added a kitchen we'rd have a really nice flat!"

"Mmmm and how much does it cost."

"Dunnknow – Carla's payin'."

"Well I'd be surprised if its less than £150 per night."

"We could get three weeks in Dev's flat for two nights here then..."

"Yep."

"Right when I get back we'll go through our finances."

"Carla's really rubbing off on you!"

Maddie laughed.

"Listen I'd better go I'm supposed to meet Carla in half an hour and I haven't unpacked yet. Speak to you later..."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

They ended the call and Maddie undid her suitcase.

There was a knock at the door. Maddie opened it to find a woman she vaguely recognised in a cleaner's uniform.

"Room clean madam."

Maddie racked her brain for a few minutes.

"Janey? Its Maddie, remember from the hostel in Manchester?"

"F...u...c...k"

"Nice to see you too."

"So you're here for?"

"Oh long story but I'm here for the trade convention."

"Be careful of the manager, he'll take a percentage of your trade."

"What? NO I am here for the underwear trade convention, I work for a knicker factory in Weatherfield."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Now when did I turn tricks?"

"True! Listen I've got to get on but how about we have a catch up?"

"When?"

"Say 10pm in the bar?"

"OK, I've got to get changed."

"Go ahead! I've seen it all remember."

"True."

Maddie got three dresses and two trouser suits out of her suitcase. She hung two of the dresses and the trouser suits in the wardrobe along with a couple of tops.

"Classy gear."

"Got to look professional so my boss tells me."

"Blimey!"

Maddie stripped out of her denim jacket, hoodie and jeans. She then went into the bathroom, took off her underwear and got into the shower.

Later in a tight fitting black dress with a highish neckline, dark tights, pearl necklace and black heels, carrying a catch bag, Maddie joined Carla in reception.

"Don't you scrub up well!" was Carla's greeting.

"These shoes are f..."

"Yeah killers aren't they!"

They headed to the dining room. When they got there they were given menus and shown to the bar.

Carla ordered a glass of red and Maddie ordered a pint of bitter.

"Have you ever had wine?" asked Carla.

"No, have you ever had beer?"

"Yes, tried it, didn't like it."

"OK!"

"Just wandering if you'd like to try wine with your meal."

"OK!"

Maddie opened the menu.

"I can't make head nor tail of this, it doesn't appear to be in English!"

"Do you like steak?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone?"

"Well not vegetarians obviously, eh!"

"Yeah."

"Chips? Peas?"

"Please! Is that on the menu?"

The waiter came over.

"Ready to order madam?"

"Give us a few minutes please." said Carla.

"Right now we've got the main course sorted, starter?" Carla turned her attention back to Maddie once the waiter had left.

"Wha..."

"It a small thing you have before the main."

"OK!"

"Can I suggest the pâté?"

"Ok, I'll leave it to you."

Carla beckoned the waiter back.

"For my friend the pâté followed by the sirloin, medium, with pommes-frite and petit-pois. And for me the duck parfait, followed by the lamb fricassee with pommes-noisette. And a bottle of the house red. Oh and we'd better have a bottle of sparkling water ta."

"Very good madam, I've got your room numbers." said the waiter as he retreated.

By this stage Maddie was about three-quarters of the way through her pint. After ten more minutes they were shown to their table with the starters already in place. Along with filled wine and water glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Coronation Street or any of the characters, they belong to ITV.

_A/N as some of my readers seem to be from overseas I have put explanations of a few of the British terms used in the story at the bottom. I hope this doesn't irritate UK readers too much_

_Later that evening in the bar._

Maddie is waiting for her old friend Janey. She has a pint in front of her and feels a lot more comfortable in her jeans and tee than she had in the dress.

The meal had gone well in the end, Maddie had found she liked red wine with food. They had had small samples of each other's food. Maddie like the lamb but not the duck, too creamy. They had had coffee afterwards, Carla had had a brandy and offered Maddie one which she had refused as "I am meeting a friend later." Carla had asked about the friend and Maddie had explained about meeting Janey again.

Sitting there she reflected on how things had gone since she'd turned up, hungry as hell, at the soup kitchen on Christmas day nearly fifteen months ago.

Trifle-ing her future mother-in-law on first meeting was probably not a great way to go. Especially as it nearly cost Maddie a much needed meal but Sally's attitude had been so annoying.

"Maddie! Hi, what can I get you?" Janey had appeared at Maddie's table.

"Hi Janey let me get these, what'll you have?"

"Oh OK, erm, rum and coke please."

Maddie went up to the bar and came back with a rum and coke which she put in front of Janey.

"Not lining up another for yourself, that's not like you."

"No I don't feel so desperate for a drink these days."

"So what's been 'ap'ning, you seem to be doing well for yourself." Janey took a sip of her drink. "mmm, loverly."

"The love of a very good woman changed; everything actually. I found someone who was from a, well not exactly stable, but much more stable background than me. Got a job valeting cars off her dad and kind of went from there."

"Let's face it you couldn't get less stable than your family. 'ow did this 'appen?"

"Remember the soup kitchen?"

"Yeah."

Maddie then proceeded to tell Janey everything, how she had stolen Sally's bag. How Sophie had tricked her into giving the watch back. Falling in love with Sophie. Trying to get it over with quickly. How Sophie had stuck like a limpet, even sleeping on the street.

"Blimey, she sounds clingy! So 'ow'd you end up 'ere if you was vale'ing cars?"

"Well the factory boss brought her car in for a valet. There was this young lad was going through a really rough time and he loved this dog. So when the dog runs off and gets injured. I TWOC1 the car to take the dog to the vet."

"Wait, you TWOC'ed 'er car and she gives you a job? What does she want, someone to half-inch2 trade secrets? From rival knicker firms?" Janey couldn't stop laughing.

"No, she was the boy's step-mum! Anyway she decided to punish me herself rather than reporting the TWOC to the cops."

"Punishes you by giving you a job?"

"Well it was going to be unpaid for two weeks."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, anyway, end of the first week she calls me into the office and pays me for the week. Offers me a part-time permanent job to fit around the hours at the garage."

"Wow, you must have impressed 'er!"

"Seems so, anyway a few months later she calls me in again and asks me to sit down, now I'm really bricking it, wandering what I've done wrong. And she only goes and offers me a job as her full time PA/deputy!"

Janey stares at Maddie open mouthed. Things like this do not happen to people like them. They just do not. Lives on the street were more likely to be short and end up face down in the canal.

Janey thought she had been lucky to get on the training scheme run by the charitable trust attached to the hotel chain after a spell at Her Majesty's Pleasure3, she had only just finished her licence4. But Maddie had been really lucky in the people she had met.

"Don't suppose you could find a job for me in that fac'ory of yours?"

Maddie smiled, "I could ask, I think Carla's had her view of homeless people changed. Though maybe not of ex-cons, given what happened with her brother a few months back. Here, have you got a phone?"

"Yeah, we ought to swap numbers anyway."

Maddie pulled her Samsung Galaxy Note 4 out of her bag.

"Blimey that's a monster."

"Handy for keeping my diary on an' other things."

"OK, give me your number and I'll text you." said Maddie.

Janey did so and Maddie texted her so she could pick up Maddie's number.

Maddie's glass was nearly empty.

"Let me get you another."

"No ta, better get to bed, but you on tomorrow?"

"Yeah, OK, see you then, have a good night."

They hugged and Maddie slipped £50, £30 of which had come from Carla, into Janey's pocket.

Maddie would ring Sophie to wish her goodnight from her room before sleeping in the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in but without Sophie she was going to find it difficult to get through the night.

1 Take(-n) Without Owners Consent: pronounced 'twock' and is the British name for car theft.

2 Steal – comes from rhyming slang: "half-inch" = "pinch".

3 Traditionally all prison sentences in England and Wales are served "at Her/His Majesty's Pleasure" although the actual term is no longer used in the courts it is still part of popular culture.

4 Sort of variation on Probation – free but with conditions, prisoners will usually serve half the sentence handed down by the court in this way.


End file.
